1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D image file that records stereoscopic image data, a photographing apparatus that generates and records such a 3D image file, an image reproducing apparatus for reproducing such a 3D image file, and an image processing apparatus that generates a 3D image file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods are available, which photograph and record the data items representing images of objects, each data item containing stereoscopic information about the image.
Of these methods, so-called binocular stereoscopic photographing, which records two images that has a parallax with respect to the viewpoints of the left and right eyes, has hitherto been utilized because it is highly effective through relatively simple in configuration and relatively low in cost.
With regard to terminology, the terms “3D,” “three-dimensional” and “stereoscopic” are used in the same meaning in the present specification, unless otherwise defined. Both terms are used to mean the stereoscopic technology accomplishing stereoscopy that reproduces visually real three-dimensional information. In some cases, the terms may be used in different senses in context or by custom. Nonetheless, they are not different in essential meaning.
To accomplish binocular stereoscopic photographing, a method may be employed, in which a binocular camera that comprises two optical systems having a parallax between the viewpoints of the left and right eyes is used, as is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-317425. Binocular stereoscopic photographing may be performed by using two monocular cameras. In this case, the monocular cameras are spaced apart by a distance corresponding to the parallax between the viewpoints of the left and right eyes. Alternatively, one monocular camera may be used to achieve binocular stereoscopic photographing. In this case, the object is photographed twice, by setting the camera first at a position and then at another position. Another method of performing binocular stereoscopic photographing is available, in which a device known as stereoscopic adapter comprising mirrors and prisms is attached to a camera body, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-77943.